Hey Sophie
by Beatles-McLennon
Summary: Sam's waiting for a girl outside his school. Even if shes out of his league he has to try because if Dean has taught him anything it's to never give up-especially when it comes to girls.


Sam Winchester sat on the steps outside the school (he had honestly forgotten the name, he didn't waste much time trying to remember as 9 out of 10 his family were probably going to move on before it mattered) waiting.

Sam blushed at the thought of the girl he was waiting for.

She was a year older than him and obviously that meant she was way cooler and more experienced and out of his league but if the youngest Winchester learnt anything from his brother it was to never give up-especially when it comes to girls.

Sam heard the sound of heels scratch the ground and a loud sigh.

"Sophie!" Sam shouted much louder than he needed to, he blushed darker when she turned her head and gave him a strange look.

"Sam? Why are you here so late after school?" Sophie asked her blue eyes clouded with amused concern.

Sam shrugged. He couldn't tell her he had waited after school, waited for her to finish detention just to see her. That would be crazy and Sophie would think he was a creep.

"Oh I was just sitting-yeah sitting and thinking and I guess time just…flew by" Sam tried to smile. Yes, sitting and thinking that was grown up and mature.

Sophie laughed and slapped Sam on the shoulder fondly.

"Thinking will rot your brain!" she grinned. "Life is too short to waste time thinking"

Sam blushed again. He felt stupid; of course a girl like her would hate thinking.

"Now, why were you really waiting out here?" Sophie asked. Her eye suddenly turned cold as she stepped closer to Sam. "It's not your dad is it? He didn't forget to pick you up did he?" She asked. Sam could hear the pure anger in her voice and his heart warmed.

She cared.

Sam quickly shook his head and let out a nervous laugh.

"It's not that. It's just uh, I wanted to-it's kind of embarrassing" Sam stuttered.

"Just tell me" Sophie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"It's too embarrassing" Sam insisted.

"Sam, last year I threw up at the water tap IN the school-come it can't be more embarrassing than that" Sophie rolled her eyes and poked Sam's forehead playfully with her finger.

Sam took a breath; he clenched his hands and squeezed his eyes shut for a slipt second before saying:

"I waited for you-to see you, I wanted to see you"

Sophie stared at Sam with wide eyes. She looked as though she didn't understand the boy, Sam thought she looked like she had rewound his statement in her head then replayed it and then became even more confused when it still came out as 'I waited outside the school for an extra hour just so I could see you'

Sam expected Sophie to laugh, to call him a freak or just to brush his confession under the rug as if it had meant nothing. But she surprised Sam (as she always did) when she smiled gently and wrapped her arms around Sam's neck all the while having a faint red dust over her cheeks.

"Fuck, Sam that was…God, that's possibly the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" Sam frowned because what he said sounded dumb and stupid and Sophie deserved to be told amazing things every day.

"Sophie, I-"

"Sam, I gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Sophie smiled and when Sam nodded she kissed him and ran off with a happy laugh (because most of her laughs sounded dead and Sam loved her because she still made an effort to laugh despite that).

"Yeah, bye" Sam smiled brightly and even though it took him another hour or so to walk home he felt like it was worth it.

"Dad, we can't leave!" Sam pleaded in vain as he watched his dad pack and load the car.

"Why not?" John snapped in a hurry.

Sam blushed and stuttered. He didn't know what to say.

"I-I-I promised a g-a friend I'd be at school and dad I need to be at school" Sam knew he wasn't getting anywhere but he couldn't give up.

"A girl?" John questioned with an annoyed expression. "Sam this hunt is important. You want to risk people's lives for a girl?"

Sam stuttered and tried to glare at his dad but the man scoffed and dragged Sam outside.

As they drove Sam didn't once open his eyes-even when Dean was annoying him-he couldn't open his eyes, he didn't want to, he didn't want to be in the stupid car and he hated everyone in it (he often wondered if that meant him too).

He had promised Sophie he would be at school, he didn't even get to say goodbye. Is that all his life would be? A living hell, losing anyone he could possibly get close to. The stupid car was driving him further and further away from any hope he had left.

God he hated this car.


End file.
